Change of Heart
by Achica Kusanagi
Summary: Vincent Valentine, like most people, had fallen in love and felt the pain of rejection. Now, two mysterious women have come into his life. Is there a reason behind this? Or was their meeting just coincidental? Vincent x OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vincent Valentine...darn it..or any other characters mentioned here. I merely own the fanfiction and **one **of the original characters. Please enjoy.

**Authoress note:** I'm baaaack. And with a Final Fantasy story too! Different times, different intrests. Anyway, the first two(maybe more) chapters include some things we already now about Vinny's past...I've just taken and adjusted some things to fit along with my plot. Please enjoy and don't flame too much...I normally don't write for Vincent!

**

* * *

Chapter One - Invitation**

'Useless. Completely and utterly useless.'  
The mere sentence was repeated over and over in twenty-seven year old Vincent Valentine's mind, yet he stayed stationary, hands folded behind his back, legs spread twelve inches and brown eyes staring straight ahead at the man who was currently speaking to him; The President of ShinRa.  
"...And you will accompany me this evening to a social event. Dress your finest but, as always, remain armed."The short, pudgy man instructed. He took another drag from his cigar. "Dismissed."  
"Sir."Vincent saluted and turned, leaving the room in long strides.

"Good evening Mr.Valentine."  
The young man turned to the one who addressed him and spared her a small smile."Good evening, Lucrecia."  
Lucrecia's face brightened a bit, her aquamarine eyes shining with a trace of happiness. "Traveling with the president tonight, hm? What an honor!"She said, joining the Turk on his walk to the elevator.  
Vincent shrugged, running his hand through his short black hair."I guess. I find it pointless. When will a president fight his own wars?"  
"Well, if he did that, you'd be out of a job!"  
"...I suppose so."

The two got into the round glass elevator and pushed the buttons to their own destinations.  
Vincent looked to his companion, who was staring out the window at the lights from the slums. He felt a small pang in his heart, like at any moment, any time, this beautiful woman would vanish from his sight. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, hold her hand...but he knew she'd end up pulling away or laughing to make it seem like a joke or not such as big deal.  
That annoyed him.  
"Vincent?Why are you staring at me like that?"Lucrecia asked, her voice holding a sign of embarassment.  
He blinked, taking a cautionary step away."Oh, was I staring? I was merely thinking."

The woman blinked and then smiled."Oh...penny for your thoughts?"  
"My thoughts are unimportant."He sighed, turning to the window.  
Lucrecia didn't look away though."Your eyes are so...mysterious."  
Vincent turned, a dumbfounded look on his face."...?"  
"They look red when the light hits them."She explained, before getting off as the elevator stops."See you tomorrow, Mr. Valentine! Good luck tonight!"She waved as the doors slid shut.

* * *

'Pointless. Pointless, pointless...'Vincent hissed inwardly as he looked around the dining room of the expensive restaurant the president had asked him to accompany him to.

It was large, the walls made of reinforced glass. The lights hung low and business men, couples, and the like were sitting at the little round tables. Soft talking filled the air, as well as soft jazz from the band playing in one corner of the vast room.  
"Mr.President, sir?"A waiter came up, trying to hide the fact his knees were shaking from the nervousness of serving the one and only President of ShinRa.  
Vincent smirked at him, but kept his eyes forward like he was supposed to.  
"Yes, m'boy."The President smiled, large square teeth visible in his grin before he shoved another cigar between his lips.  
The young man's trembling increased, hands gripping the menu so tightly the lamanation squeaked."Um.."  
The display was pitiful.  
Mr.Valentine, breaking behavior conditions, reached out and placed his hand gently on the waiter's, trying to give him a comforting gesture.  
The waiter blinked and then beamed at the bodyguard, gaining some confidence as Vincent returned to his assigned position.  
"My name is Kyle and I will be serving you today, sir. I'm sorry for the delay. Table for two, I assume."  
The President laughed, a loud hardy laugh that made a few people turn and look at him as if he were insane. "Yes; for two."

Vincent blinked.'I..I thought this was a business meeting..?'He thought, trying not to allow his confusion show on his pale face.  
Kyle nodded, instructing the two to follow him to a table in the corner, and made sure they were both seated. He gave them menus and left to give them time to order.  
"...Sir?"Vincent asked after a minute of staring at the menu as if it were written in a foreign language.  
"Surprised you, eh?"The fat blonde man laughed once more."I usually take the best of the team to a dinner to congradulate their accomplishments. Just try to enjoy yourself."  
The black haired man stared again."Y-yes, sir."He nodded...and didn't have the heart--or rather, guts--to tell the President he had eaten before he had returned to the main building.

Kyle returned after about five minutes. "Are you ready yet, sirs?"He asked, folding his hands behind his back and leaning toward them a bit.  
"Why, yes...I am."The president beamed again.  
Out of impulse, Vincent began to count the teeth.  
"I would like the largest steak you have, bloody, please, with an order of mashed potatoes and gravy, and stringed beans."The president continued, oblivious to the fact he had made Vincent lose count.  
Kyle nodded and turned to Vincent."And you, sir?"  
"...A salad, please."He murmered, staring at the menu to hide the embarassment showing in his eyes, rather than his face.  
The president blinked, and then guffawed with amusement."A salad?That's all!"  
The Turk sunk slightly in his seat."Yes, sir."  
"Ah, whatever pleases you. A salad for him it is then. Champagne to drink as well."  
"It will be with you in a moment."The waiter bowed and walked away.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Hopefully, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first more-than-two chapter fic...I'm kind of nervous.  
Anyway, R and R pleeease.  
I went through hell to get this chapter uploaded...XX 


End file.
